


Feeling Good

by Valika



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: "Feeling Good" by Nina Simone<br/>Summary: We are not so different anyhow. Caesar's journey.<br/>Length: 02:59</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/122483.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/121673.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/gifts).



[Feeling Good](https://vimeo.com/57587652) from [Valika](https://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
